1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an economical method and apparatus for increasing the production of liquid or gaseous hydrocarbon material from subterranean deposits or wells and more particularly to increasing such production by removing flow restricting material from the production equipment and well.
2. Background of the Invention
The hydrocarbon production rate from hydrocarbon wells is known to decrease with time due to a build-up of deposits of contaminants in the ducts and pumps of the recovery or production equipment, in the well bore, and interstices or matrix of the well formation which restrict hydrocarbon flow. Eventually production diminishes to a level at which the difference between production costs and the value of the hydrocarbon product recovered is too low to warrant continued production.
The removal of flow restricting materials from the recovery equipment and well formation can extend both the economic life of the well and increase net well production volume.
It is the object of this invention to reduce flow-restriction caused by a build-up of contaminants such as asphalts, paraffins, clays, scales, silt and debris within the well formation, well bore, and hydrocarbon recovery equipment thereby increasing the flow of recoverable hydrocarbons to a recovery point outside the well.